


Contact

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, In The Bedroom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: An incident in the bedroom leaves Corrin disquieted.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> A republication from Fanfiction.net, originally written for Azura's 2017 birthday and based on a Japanese fan comic, enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 725 words.

_"H-_ _Hah! Hah!"_

_"Corrin, **Corrin!** "_

_"Azura! **Haah!** "_

_" **Nnh..!** "_

His scarlet eyes flicker open almost compulsively at the sound of her wincing, snapping him out of an inebriating haze. Corrin is sweaty, his breathing heavy, face flushed beyond all compare with a burning,  _searing_  draconian lust throbbing in his heart.

Cognizance rushes to his mind to reel him back to reality, but it can't undo nature's inclinations. He blinks twice, and only then does he realize his teeth have sunk into her.

" **A-Ah!** " Corrin pulls away from her collarbone without hesitation, his hunger now colored by concern and remorse. "I'm sorry, Azura!" he wheezes, gaping at the fresh bruise with wide eyes. "Gods, that must've hurt. I-I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking, I—!"

"Hey," she whispers in that heavenly voice of hers, and for a moment he's calm. "It's okay, you did nothing wrong—"

But her words betray her and she has to stop in order to collect herself, her tone noticeably strained. "You just startled me, that's all."

The prince lingers on the wound, breath hitched, fear only building the longer he stares at her. He can feel her resisting, suppressing the pain as she's known to do, seething it through the slits of her teeth and stung eyes.

He looks to his palms, rough and scaly— _more claws than hands really_ —the claws that, mere moments ago had been pinning her down. To say nothing of the tail coiling around their bodies, the twisted horns adorning his head, the massive wings affixed to his back—the fangs that could pierce through more than just skin.

He's far from himself, and any deeper, any sooner,  _any longer_ —and he'd have surely drawn blood.

"Azura, I.." he begins, head hanging low. "I think we should stop for the day."

The songstress gasps, hand over her mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you," he swears with a sigh. "Any more than I already have.."

"Corrin.."

He places his claws on her shoulders—a sentiment meant more for his own clarity than for hers. "This was a bad idea, and my dragonstone.. I-I thought it could handle it— _handle me.. but.._ "

"You can't help it, love," she answers for him, gently tipping his chin upward so their eyes can meet once again. Corrin tries to look away, unable to face the mess he's made of her, but her hold on him is too damning, and so her amber gaze ensnares what's left of him. "You take this form by pure instinct, it's a part of your nature, a part of what makes you," she pauses to tap a finger upon his chest. " _You._ "

"But that's just it!" he frantically pleads. "Gods, I'm a half-man, half-dragon hybrid, and I can barely control it!"

"It's true.." she hums somberly, much as she longs to deny it. "Even with a dragonstone in place, it can only govern so much. Your will can still be overwhelmed by the urges it suppresses, if your emotions are stirred enough."

"Even so.."

The songstress closes her eyes, and without uncertainty, presses her lips to his own.

The prince tenses, muscles tightening, mind racing, but ultimately gives in to the kiss, returning it with one just as passionate.

"A-Azura.." Corrin whispers between panting when they eventually break for air, rarely is she ever the one to initiate.

"It's just as I told you, isn't it?"

" _H_ - _Hah?"_

She presses closer to him, caressing his face all the while. "I don't want there to be any boundaries between us, physical  _or_ mental—and if one does come our way, I want to be there to shoulder the burden alongside you."

"I suppose what I mean is, right now, _I want you.._ "

The pointed tips of his ears twitch as she rears closer, her face glowing.

" _To love all of me!_ "

A sudden spark surges through the flustered prince unlike any other, and before either of them know it, he presses her to the bed with a fervent ferocity.

" _A-Ah!_ "

" _Azura,_ " Corrin exhales, his tail wagging briskly as he presses his lips to her nape, grinding into her excessively and utterly losing himself in the scent of her hair. " _Hah, hah.._ _G-Gods, I'm sorry. I.. I don't want to hurt you, and I've tried so hard to do that.. But now.. I'm.._ "

" _Um, well.._ "

" **I think I'm at my limit.** "


End file.
